


chalk rainbows (and what they mean to us)

by underscorepidge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Color analogy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Rainbows, fluff like you would not believe, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: the love you share with Hinata can be likened to rainbows; vibrant and colorful and a constant presence in both your lives, a figurative angel over the shoulder.from toddlers to high school and everything in-between, your budding romance can be chronicled by the colors that have painted the pictures on the walls, the clothes you've shared, and the strokes of chalk on damp from the rain sidewalks.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 14





	chalk rainbows (and what they mean to us)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! welcome back to Daisy can't stick to writing for one fandom: the reckoning.
> 
> Haikyuu!! is one of my oldest special interests to date; I've been a fan since middle school, so this series holds a special place in my heart. Granted, it's been a very long time since I've actually written for the fandom in question, but I've had the chance to rewatch the anime since it was released on Netflix, and I've firmly been dragged back in by the ankles.
> 
> Hinata has always been one of my favorite characters, so I wanted to write something exceptionally soft for the best boy.
> 
> I'm also a Slut for color association, so there's going to be plenty of that in this fluff-fest.
> 
> Enjoy!

the first memory you have of your childhood love is one that's looked back upon with certain fondness, always brought up when the inevitable question is asked; "How did you two meet?"  
it's a sweltering summer evening, shirt sticking to the small of your back as the sun sets slowly over the grove of trees. families of all shapes and sizes mingle in the immediate area, waiting for the first smattering of stars to dot the sky; a promise of fireworks hangs heavy in the air, sparklers and smoke in clusters. you're not quite sure what all the excitement is for, sandal-clad feet idly brushing the gravel from where you sit on the swings. the kids you went to school with could never claim to know you well; there was just no immediate need for you to join the chaos. more or less, you were a lone wolf, something the teacher often mentioned to your parents; they shrugged it off, figuring that you would come out of your shell eventually. your five-year-old musings were interrupted by a crunch of rocks under shoes, signaling that someone else had chose to join you on the playground. a pair of cheery yellow sneakers is what greets your eyes first, slowly traveling upwards to rest on tan from sun skin and hair that was, quite possibly, the brightest orange you had ever seen. the person standing across from you smiles a toothy grin, and something in your chest beats fiercely. "Hi! I'm Hinata, Shouyou Hinata! What's your name?" the boy, as now evidenced by his voice, asks you with all the innocence of someone who is not quite used to your strange behavior patterns. your voice gets caught in your throat, not quite accustomed to use, but the way he lights up in delight when you respond with a quiet "I'm Y/N, it's nice to meet you," makes your heart beat a little faster. the swing next to yours squeaks from the weight of a body plopping down, but another pair of feet join yours in the air soon enough, the wind rustling your hair not strong enough to stop the boy's exuberant call of "I think we're going to be the very best of friends!", and how your little monochrome world starts to color at the edges.

....

your bodies soon tire from the exertion, time in the air traded for climbing back and forth across the monkey bars, filling the empty space between with idle conversation, slowly growing used to the sound of your voice. you learn that Hinata is also five, just a couple months older than you, his favorite animal is a Shiba Inu dog, and he lives somewhere near the mountains; in return, he learns of your favorite color (sea green), how you're not one for loud and crowded areas (Hinata himself seems bright enough to compensate for this entirely), and that you sometimes listen to old records with your mom. you're eventually hanging upside-down, hands brushing from time to time, and taking in the sound of people not too far away. he hums, you hum back, and when you both slip into a heap, the laughter is truly infectious. you stand first, brushing the figurative dust off your knobby little knees, and his hand in yours feels decidedly right, little legs walking out a familiar path, back into the loud and colorful.

....

a woman who shares your new friend's bright orange hair is there to greet you, bending down to press the sweetest kisses to his rosy cheeks, asking him of you in a soft but warm voice. a smile pokes at the edges of her mouth when he says "This is Y/N, my new friend!", and she moves to greet you. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Y/N, I'm Shouyou's mother. Where are your parents at?" "They're over by the cluster of trees, ma'am," is your quiet response; she hums under her breath and moves quickly, leaving you two and your tiny legs to catch up. when you're finally able to trail her ankles, she's already moving away, presumably to grab their blanket and basket. your dad scoops you up in excitement, smothering you with kisses until you're pink and giggly, setting you back down next to your friend. "Shouyou, is it?", he asks, smiling when your companion nods enthusiastically, "Your mother went to fetch your blanket and basket, said she'll be back with those and your father soon enough. Why don't you sit down with Y/N? I'm fairly certain there's some popsicles in the chest."  
his eyes sparkle in delight when your dad says those magic words, and he's rummaging inside and pulling out something that makes your mouth water; the popsicle is a sweet cherry flavor, easy to split and share between the two of you. his chubby fingers struggle with the plastic wrapping at first, but soon enough you're both eating away at the icy treats, tongues and lips stained an eye-popping red. your enthusiasm is only matched by the showers of sparks that begin to light the night sky up, pinks and yellows and greens dancing in the wind. Hinata flashes you a bright red smile, and you're lurching forward, lips pressing against his cheek, dutifully ignoring the tell-tale click of your mother's camera somewhere behind you, faces both steadily growing hotter. when it's dark enough, you feel fingers lace with yours, orange hair that smells of sunscreen tickling your nose as you both lean back, meeting the blanket underneath as you curl close. your last though before drifting off, is that you could definitely get used to this.

....

many years from now, you two sit in the same spot, sharing a cherry popsicle once again, before Hinata gets on one knee and asks you the question that ultimately changes your life for the better.


End file.
